User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of Zombo, the Creepy Clown
Mystery Log Entry #22 Dear Mystery Log It all started at Jipner's Joyland, the funnest spot in all of Coolsville. We were planning on having the time of our lives at that old amusement park, and Shaggy was gonna be the first kid to ride the new rollercoaster at the park, Monster Mountain. And all he had to do was collect box tops from 450 boxes of cereal and turn them in so he could and Scooby could be the first ones to ride. Now, I'm not big on rollercoasters, but my brother sure is. However, Jipner's was closed for some odd reason. We soon learned what happened from a fellow dressed as a turnip named Jolly Jipner, he was the official mascot of the park, but he was at that moment unemployed. Apparently, the park closed up because of something called Zombo. Who is Zombo? He's supposedly a ghostly clown that haunted the park. I normally ain't afraid of clowns, but as soon as we got a load of Zombo, that kinda changed. That white faced terror grabbed Shaggy, but Scoob managed to rangle him. All the while, Zombo told us to stay away from Jipner's Joyland, "or else". But that didn't stop the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency from investigating. We went inside the park, and that's when we saw Monster Mountain. I thought to myself 'Man, am I glad I ain't going on THAT behemoth.' Soon, Mr. Jipner came in to remind us we had to pay admission in order to investigate, and he had his brother Joey Jipner to see to it that we paid while Scooby and Shaggy managed to get in for free thanks to them winning the contest. We asked about Zombo, and it turns out that Zombo used to own the park, but he was a real clown when it came to business. The late father of the two Jipner brothers, Johnny Jipner, bought the park. And Zombo thought that he would try to cheat him, and now his ghost has come to scare off the customers and steal the money the park makes from said customers. Soon, we saw Joey's sister Jenny give Joey her share of the park. That just made things suspicious, I thoguht 'What if Joey is Zombo and he's trying to get all the shares of the park for himself so he can be rich?' Joey told us that if we could get rid of Zombo, we'd all get lifetime passes to Jipner's Joyland. The deal was struck, and we got our first, and my second, suspect, a brother of theirs named Bart who owns the amusement park next door to Jipner's, Sloppo Land. Joey explained that Bart was always a rebel, and he thought he'd be better off if Jipner's went out of business. Bart, from what we heard, does have a hatred for Joey, but was said to not be able to pull something like this off. Well, we were just going to see about that. We came across the Faris Wheel and met the park mechanic, Jared Jipner. Well, not only did we meet Jared Jipner, but we also met Zombo again! But thankfully he missed us. Scoob and Shaggy stopped at a hot dog stand for some lunch, and they ended up caught in an "avalunch". (Get it?) However, they uncoverd our first clue of the case. Blueprints. What were they for? You'll have to read on and see. We went on the case well into the night. Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma went to the funhouse, Daphne and Velma searched elsewhere, and I searched in the creepiest part of the whole park. The Haunted House. Scoob, Shaggy, and Velma soon found another clue. Free passes to Sloppo Land, the park that Bart Jipner owns. As soon as Velma told me later in the case, I suspected that Bart was the one behind Zombo. Anyway, Scooby soon found a secreet entrance into the funhouse. But it wasn't no funhouse, it was a garage! When Velma told me, I wondered 'Why would someone disguise a garage as an amusement park funhouse?' Well, it was definetly home to Zombo because both he and his car were inside! I soon regrouped with Daphne and Freddie after getting scared out of my mind in the haunted house. We met outside Sloppo Land, and believe me when I say that that place was a DUMP! Once Scooby and the others regrouped with us, we found our next clue. A clown make-up kit. That proved that Zombo wasn't the real deal. However, Zombo found us again, so we ran for the hills. But thanks to Scooby and the tire swings, we got rid of that creepy clown. Next thing we know, we met Bat Jipner. We asked him if he knew why Zombo was showing up, but he was surprised to hear the news, that's when he started thinking that maybe Zombo could be used to his advantage. He soon kicked us out as he told us that the admission fee is 25 cents per person and/or puppy. (Geez, what a sourpuss.) We went to tell Joey, but he was a little tied up. You see, every member of the Jipner family was lined up to give Joey their shares, since each member of the family owns a share of the park. It was clear that this Zombo creep was tearing the family apart, so we headed back to the funhouse/garage to find more clues. Well, we went inside and ended up in the hall of mirrors. That's when Scoob found our fifth clue, jet stream powered clown shoes! This proved further that Zombo wasn't a real ghost. But once Zombo found us, we ran out of there as fast as we could! Thankfully, we lost him by hiding inside Joey's trailer. But thanks to Scooby, we found our sixth clue. A chest full of clown props! I thought 'Could Joey be Zombo? This IS his trailer' Soon, both Scooby and me had the same thought, Velma had a plan to trap Zombo. Well, old Scoob dressed himself like a rodeo clown from Texas, partner. And we all know what happens when two clowns that aren't in the circus occupy the same park, A CLOWN SHOWDOWN! Well, once we bested Zombo in a clowning around contest, Scooby, Shaggy, and me headed for Monster Mountain to trap the foolish freak. (Course, I stayed on solid ground and AWAY from the coaster.) We trapped all three of them! So we had to wait for the ride to come to a full and complete stop before we could unmask Zombo. But once the ride did stop, we got the police and unmasked this clown. Do you know who it is? Let's review. Clue #1: The blueprints. Those blueprints were actually plans to improve and probably expand Jipner's Joyland. Clue #2: The park passes. Those Sloppo Land passes were just planted where we found them to throw us off the trail. Clue #3: The funhouse garage. Once Velma told me about the garage funhouse, I knew that it had to be one of the Jipners who was in the park, since they owned it. Clue #4: The make-up kit. All clowns need make-up to look clownish, and this was no different because whoever Zombo is needed the old trick of the trade to pull it off. Clue #5: The flying clown shoes. In order to make Zombo more ghostly, the person behind it all rigged some clown shoes with the jet streams used in funhouses and haunted houses in order to fly around. Clue #6: The chest full of props. Once we saw the chest full of clown props inside Joey's trailer, I knew who was behind it. Figure it out? Well, the sixth clue should have helped you big time. Because Zombo is none other than Joey Jipner! How? Velma noticed that inside Joey's trailer, when all the family members were lining up for money, Joey had a safe FULL of money, even though he said business was terrible. So he wanted to scare the other family members away and he could use the money he stole from the park to buy out his brothers and sisters. That way, Joey would be the sole owner of the park and he could improve it and get rich. But thanks to the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, we turned his clownish smile upside down. And as a reward, we got lifetime passes into the park and Scooby and Shaggy and the others could ride Monster Mountain any time they wanted free of charge! Now THAT'S what I call a fun day at the park. Category:Blog posts